Update:LAN policy
There is no multiplaying allowed in the Wheel of Time MUD, period, end of quote. One player can run one character at a time. However, in some cases there are multiple family members living in the same household who would like to play at the same time, for which the Staff has the LAN policy as follows. LAN playing is not a right, but a privilege. It can be revoked by any Immortal or Staff member at any time. To qualify for LAN playing privileges, these are the steps to take: 1) Mail the LAN Immortal of your choice your first name, and all the characters you play. Also include the first name of the person who would also like to play from your address, and all the characters they play. 2) WAIT. There is a significant level of research done to clear you (or not) for LAN play. Do not play any characters at the same time until and unless you receive mail back saying that your LAN is approved for play. This approval should include the names of the people allowed to play, and the characters cleared to play. It should be noted that we clear characters for play, not players. If you create new characters or otherwise obtain a character, you will need to apply to update your LAN clearance and until we confirm those characters added to your LAN, you may not play them at the same time as any other charaacter from your LAN. Also, if you play without LAN clearance anyway it is treated the same as if you didn't even apply, and you will be zapped accordingly. The 5/30 rules apply, so if you have characters Bob and Sam, and you are on Bob and want to play Sam, you must wait the appropriate time before switching characters. If the other player in your household plays Sally and Judy, you cannot play Sally or Judy, nor can that player play Bob or Sam. At no time is cross-race playing allowed, LAN clearance or not. As of this date, the only Immortal doing LAN clearances is Tamarlyn. --------------------------------------------- Additional information to be added to the above post: 1. ALL 5/30 rules apply. 2. The wait times begin with the last character to logoff. TrollocA logs off at 1234 and TrollocB logs off at 1240. The wait time begins at 1240 to log onto a LS character. 3. To obtain LAN permission for your characters mail LANPermission on these forums. 4. If you apply for LAN permission and are approved it falls to you and your LAN partner to work out a system to keep track of time. 5. Infractions of the 5/30 rule found on LANs will result in the rescinding of LAN permissions. Other repercussions may also occur. I do LAN permissions once per month, usually the first week of the month. Please think ahead if you want temporary LAN permission for a get together or someone home on vacation or the holidays. Please mail LANPermissions with any questions you may have regarding either of the two posts above. Tamarlyn